Caminante de Planos
by Lady Melissandre
Summary: Solo una cosa puede unir a estos hombres tanto como su antigua amistad. Y es ella. Spoilers de X-men Dias del Futuro Pasado. Pasen y Vean¡
1. La Busqueda

El avión se había estabilizado, luego de la intencionada turbulencia.

Charles se encontraba sentado frente a Eric, ambos con muchas cosas que hablar pero ninguno quería comenzar.

-¿ Qué sucedió con ella Charles?- preguntó Eric - ¿Porque no esta contigo?

El suspiro, sus increíblemente pálidos ojos se humedecieron al recordar tormentos pasados, donde también hubo calidez, SU calidez, la única que lo dejaba dormir por las noches.

-Ella se fue. Sabía que la guerra empeoraría, y sabía que la querían a ella como un arma en potencia. Yo lo sabia...no hice nada por detenerla.

Por un momento, el corazón de Eric palpito de miedo, el miedo fatal que helaba los miembros. Ella era frágil, era poderosa, vivir sola entre la gente, entre guerras y teniendo un poder peligrosamente impredecible...era aterrador imaginarla de esa manera.

- ¿Adonde fue?- Charles sonrió, después de todo, era a Raven a quien buscaban, a su pequeña hermanita.

-Dios Eric- trato de reír pero de su garganta salió una risa mecánica - Hicimos todo mal, todo lo que éramos, lo que proyectamos, buscamos a una mujer que no quiere volver, nos arriesgamos por un futuro del que no tenemos certeza. Y aun asi, despues de tantos años..- su mirada se perdió en la ventanilla del avión, se esforzaba todo lo que podía por mantener su postura- después de tanta rivalidad, ambos seguimos pensando donde estará.-

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, ambos recordaban, los días en la mansión. Ella le correspondía a ambos, los amaba a ambos. Tenía la hermosa capacidad de aceptar lo que ellos no aceptaban de sí mismos. Era brillante, fugaz, y era salvaje e impredecible. Y ahora no estaba.

-Ella era perfecta Eric- dijo Charles, ahogando sutilmente un gemido de impotencia- Ella era como nosotros.-

- No- dijo él de pronto, sentía como su corazón se rompía, por un vago momento, cuando salió de esa prisión, albergo la esperanza de que ella estuviera con él. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ya estaba cansado de perder.- Ella no era como nosotros.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, años de amistad y de enemistad, pero de un solo corazón uniéndolos por una causa.

-Lianne era lo mejor de ambos…-

**Hola a todos...mi nombre es Lessa y como algunos quizas se hayan dado cuenta, esta historia no me pertenece. Mi hermana, por diversas razones derivadas de la vida adulta, ya no puede seguir con esta historia =P . Asi que yo he decidido ayudarla a ella y a los que se quedaron con las ganas de ver la historia terminada. Espero que la disfruten mucho y tratare de ser siempre fiel a sus gustos, que pueden decirme sin ningun problema en los comentarios =) La vamos a pasar bien compartiendo historias. Gracias y que la disfruten 3**


	2. Poder y Control

Lianna supo desde pequeña que era especial.

Había llegado al mundo de una inusual manera. Con un corazón muy potente y una mente prodigiosa. Con el peso del mundo y la gracia.

Su padre, luego del nacimiento, fue el único familiar vivo que le quedaba. Y la amaba por encima de todas las cosas. La tuvo bajo su protección durante los primeros años de su vida, bajo su protección porque debía sostenerla, cuidarla, controlarla, instruirla.

Porque ambos compartían algo más que los lazos de sangre, ellos eran mutantes.

Su convivencia no era fácil desde un principio, sus propios poderes no se adaptaban. Lianna tenía un don muy destructor, su energía explotaba, buscando escapar por algún lado. Después de todo, la mutación de Lianna era una inusual producción de energía constante y estática, algo así como un pequeño reactor nuclear superpotente de 5 años de edad. Y el, bueno, después de todo, su hiperdesarrollado hemisferio cerebral dedicado al aprendizaje y razonamiento le daba las herramientas que necesitaba para poder controlar la incesante energía juvenil que emanaba su hija pequeña.

Al cumplir los 10 años, Lianna conocía el Kin-Jo, el Tai-Chi, Feng Shui y diversas artes de relajación y de drenaje de energía. Al meditar, Lianna controlaba qué clase de energía debía alimentar, y cual debía destruir...para no dejar rastros en su subconsciente de residuos negativos que pudieran corromperla.

Recordaba que tenía hambre de mundo, hambre de posibilidades frente a ella con semejante poder. Podía traspasar límites y crear cosas nuevas. Podía cambiar el destino de mucha gente. Pero su padre controlaba cada idea de Lianna. Al principio, ella se sintió muy frustrada por eso. Su poder era asombroso, con ella, no necesitarían contaminar el planeta. Si ella encontrara el modo, podría abastecer de energía a quien se lo solicitase.

Hasta que un día, su padre hablo con ella, de algo que jamas había pensado posible.

-Mi amor¿Sabes por que tu papa aun no te deja salir de la casa para que puedas ir a la escuela o jugar como las demas niñas?-

-¿Porque aun no puedo controlar mi problema?- Ella sabia que con su padre se podía razonar, nunca había conocido a un hombre que supiera tanto de tantas cosas, era fascinante escucharlo hablar de diversos temas sin nada en particular que los uniera. Había algo mágico en su voz, le hacia sentir que nada de lo que ella hiciera estaba mal, ni siquiera la anormalidad de su naturaleza. James tomo las pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

-¿Que crees que podrías hacer con tu poder Lianne?- sus ojos esmeralda la reconfortaban, no podía estar enojada, no con su padre, era todo lo que tenia.

Pensó un momento, dudando de si la respuesta podía molestarlo.

-Papa, ¿Porque no puedo mostrarle al mundo quien soy yo? Lo que puedo hacer.- Su padre suspiro, estaba esperando esa pregunta, pero ahora que se encontraba en la situación, no sabia muy bien como explicarle.

-El mundo...el mundo no es como imaginas mi pequeña. Los que son como nosotros, como tu y yo, no son bien vistos. No estan acostumbrados a nosotros. Y tu, mi pequeña, aun eres muy pequeña para que lo comprendas, aun no conoces como se comporta el ser humano ante el cambio radical.

Lianne bajo la mirada lentamente, sabia que diría eso, pero de alguna manera, el hecho de que le explicara un poco mejor las cosas, la hizo sentir un poco mas aliviada. Las manos de su padre se apoyaron en su mentón e insistían suavemente a que ella volviera a mirarlo, cuando lo hizo, los ojos de su padre estaban mas brillantes y hermosos que nunca.

-Cuando llegue el momento, tu poder salvara a millones, pero debes entrenarlo, educarlo y controlarlo, para que el poder lo uses tu y no el a ti. Para que puedas crear en lugar de destruir. Pero mi niña, te advierto, para cuando lo aprendas, yo ya me habré ido de esta vida, y estarás frente a esta humanidad de la que trato de protegerte ahora. En ese momento entenderás, y te dolerá. Pero el dolor te hará invencible...al final.-

Lianna recordaba ese momento con detalles, sentía la calidez y el aroma a vainilla, su aroma favorito y escuchaba la música de tres casas mas adelante. Podía recordar cada detalle, porque en su meditación era capaz de revivir los recuerdos de su niñez, revivirlos como la primera vez.

Hace 22 años que había llegado al mundo con todos sus poderes para regalar al mundo, 22 años que su técnica se había perfeccionado. El dominio de su fuerza había mejorado, alimentaba su energía creadora, desarmando al instante cada idea destructora que aparecía en su mente. Su padre le advirtió sobre lo que su poder devastador podría lograr, parte de las guerras importantes que se dieron en su infancia acabaron con un poder destructivo tan potente que familias enteras fueron arrasadas, poderes como los de ella. Pero Lianne amaba crear, no eliminar. Por eso, en vez de esconder en su interior la energía negativa, decidía eliminarla. Ese proceso de mutación le llevo años perfeccionarlo, y aun así no podía lograrlo del todo, recordaba que su padre la llamaba "Pequeña estrella" y luego de muchos años pudo darse cuenta de que no era un simple apodo, era su poder.

Lianne ahora era una mujer, una mutante que se ocultaba de un mundo que aprendió a temer, una mutante que se encontraba ya sin padre y le era difícil lidiar con su propio destino.


	3. Mente y Genetica

Se había graduado con honores, pero eso ya lo sabia.

Fue el alumno más brillante y el mas escandaloso...y claro que eso lo sabia también.

En realidad, Charles sabía muchas más cosas de lo que pensaba, pero es ahí donde siempre llevaba la ventaja. Pues verán, el era un mutante también...y uno brillante.

Durante su infancia había creído que estaba loco, las voces en su cabeza, los pensamientos que no se decían o las ideas que apenas nacían, él lo conocía. Su poder de entrar en la mente humana era un don abrumador para un niño de 7 años, aunque ahora el le sacaba toda la ventaja que podía, durante su niñez recordó que tan solo se sentía.

Hasta que conoció a Raven, esa pequeña criaturita azul hambrienta que robaba por las noches la comida del refrigerador. Para él era una hermana, ahora sabía que no estaba solo en el mundo, que no era el único especial.

Los estudios del genoma y la genética general se tornaron fascinantes para el. Y dada su excelente capacidad de aprendizaje, pudo sacarle todo el provecho a esa materia tan misteriosa para el ese momento descubrió porque no eran solo ellos dos, aun mejor...eran miles.

Era por eso y porque su dulce hermana lo observaba orgullosa desde su asiento en el bar que Charles sonreía, no quería que ese momento terminara, había logrado su sueño de ser un espléndido licenciado en genética, ahora podría encontrar a más de los suyos.

A pesar de las sonrisas, Raven no parecía muy feliz, Charles sabia que había días en que ella no soportaba más su apariencia de una preciosa rubia de ojos verdes. Su cuerpo natural, de escamosa piel azul era su verdadero ser, su esencia. No tenia que entrar en su mente para saberlo, habia prometido jamas meterse en la mente de Raven de nuevo.

Pero por algún extraño motivo, a él le disgustaba. Sabia que tenia que arreglarlo, pero el verla así le hacia sentir que estaba desnuda frente a él, y lo incomodaba.

Raven era preciosa, en los días en que "usaba" su rostro favorito, Charles admiraba la suave piel de su rostro, sus pómulos firmes, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos esmeralda. Y ella sabía la sensación que causaban sus dotes, se encargaba de examinar detenidamente los detalles exóticos que hacina bella a una mujer...y ella lo tomaba como propio.

Charles pudo ver que Raven conocía muy poco de los detalles de su propia identidad, ella buscaba la perfección del cuerpo humano...y ella tenía el poder de lograrlo. Jamas pensó en amarla de otra manera, para el aun era esa niña que creció junto a él, su hermana pequeña. Aunque ya sabía que era una mujer, pero no era normal, ninguno de los dos lo eran.

Su don podría esconderse, aunque le costó bastante, debió aprender duramente que escuchar los pensamientos más profundos de la gente e incluso poder perturbar las mentes de quienes lo rodeaban no era considerado algo normal. Paso por varios tratamientos psiquiátricos con la prematura edad de 10 años. No fue nada placentero. Las marcas en su memoria serán permanentes, Charles se aseguraría de no olvidarlo.

Al conocer a Raven y descubrir la asombrosa ciencia de la genética, el sabía que no eran solo ellos. Había más mutantes allí afuera, con increíbles poderes, pero que sufrían la ignorancia humana y sus voluntades estaban siendo quebradas.

-¿En qué piensas?- Lo interrumpió una voz alegre. Volvió a su mundo, al pequeño bar irlandés que solía frecuentar cuando quería distraerse de los estudios. Era bastante acogedor y siempre se sentía el dulce aroma de la malta y los puros finos. Conocía a la mayoría de los que estaban allí, sus mentes eran un libro abierto. Sonrió.

-En nada en especial-La tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un casto beso en su frente. Ese día, Raven estaba realmente hermosa, con su pequeña minifalda y su pronunciado escote. Charles recordó cuánto le molestaba esos atuendos al principio.- hoy fue un gran día ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió sonriente, estaba más radiante que en la ceremonia de graduación, su risa era más auténtica, era su pequeña hermana de vuelta.

-Vamos - dijo Raven de pronto, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de él- Los chicos te esperan, quieren darte tu presente Profesor Xavier.-

El sonrió, por un momento se permitió imaginar que eran gente normal, que Raven era así en verdad, esa belleza de ojos verdes, que él era un novato de universidad que había tenido suerte en sus exámenes después de todo. Que todos eran un misterio por descubrir, personalidades tan llamativas como su deseo de comerse al mundo. Observó que sus amigos señalaban teatralmente una larga y enorme botella llena de cerveza artesanal. Charles rió como un niño, ese era su día, el día que ese mutante de increíble fuerza mental decidió que esa noche, sería un hombre más.

Y a lo lejos, una mujer observaba cómo el estudiante recibido con honores y con asombrosa reputación en genética, tomaba un enorme vaso de cerveza, esperando el momento, ella sabía que era el que buscaba.


	4. Promesas y Venganza

A veces se preguntaba porque existía una criatura como él en el Universo.

A veces se preguntaba si habría más como el, sí se sentirían tan miserables.

Pero ese día, justamente esa mañana, se preguntaba porque existían personas como Sebastian Shaw en ese mundo.

Había pasado por tanto dolor y humillaciones. Eric conocía más sobre ese hombre que él mismo. Solo sabía que lo odiaba, y que lo mataría muy pronto.

Su plan casi estaba terminado, le faltaba seguirle el rastro hasta su ultima ubicación...y ya tenía a los hombres que lo ayudaran con ello.

Mientras observaba atentamente a cada una de sus víctimas, una moneda alemana se movía flotando sobre cada uno de sus dedos en la mano derecha. Controlaba el metal, a su antojo, podía crear y destruir ese material. Hasta podía crearlo, pero eso ya le llevaba demasiada concentración y no le veía provecho alguno.

Sebastian Shaw lo sabia desde un principio, y fue la razón por la que asesino a su madre y lo tomo como su pequeña mascota. "Mutante" lo había llamado. Al parecer, era el nombre de las personas como el, si es que había mas.

Nunca se considero el único, pero dudaba que estos mutantes tuvieran manera de sobrevivir, no con la sociedad donde vivían.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que la Segunda Gran Guerra termino. Pero los prejuicios seguían en pie, tan fuerte como en el momento en que los "no arios" fueron humillados y masacrados.

Es por eso que se consideraba el único en esa batalla, una venganza que pedía ser saldada. Sebastian moriría, y no había nada ni nadie que pueda evitarlo. Jamas se ocultara de el.

Disparo la moneda veloz como una bala hacia el retrato del hombre que tenía en su mira. Su hora había llegado. El ya era un hombre, no le temía a la muerte ni a impartirla.

Se levantó, decidido a tomar un baño reparador. La ansiedad no lo había dejado dormir muy bien así que decidió terminar de despertarse con agua caliente. El hotel donde se hospedaba no era de los mas cómodos, pero no era eso lo que buscaba. El quería ser invisible.

El agua le devolvió la vida. Se sentía tan cansado algunos días. Ese en especial. Se preguntaba que seria de su vida si todo hubiera sido diferente. Probablemente seria como la de todos los hombres que el observaba a diario. Quizas con un buen trabajo, una pequeña casa en una vecindad tranquila...y una hermosa y tierna esposa que lo esperaba por las noches. Pero el destino es cruel para el, Eric no podía darse el lujo de soñar de esa manera, con con hombres queriendo ver arder el mundo.

Era su camino, vengar a quienes una vez amo, y que ahora se pudrían en fosas comunes, lejos de la memoria humana, lejos de toda luz existencial.

Apoyo sus manos sobre la pequeña pileta de baño. Podía sentir la ira atravesándolo como un cuchillo. Pero no se quejaba, le gustaba sentir ira, se volvía mas fuerte cuando dejaba que la cólera fluyera por sus venas.

Se cambio de manera lenta, como armando piezas fundamentales de un rompecabezas que solo el conocía. Su sombrero fue su ultimo toque, el plata de sus ojos mostraban su ansiedad, su fuego. Cerro la puerta tras el. Llevaba sobre sus hombros los años de tortura y perdida, pero llevaba también la carga de la venganza que el decidió llevar. Pronto, Sebastian Shaw conocería todo el dolor y desesperación que ocultaban esos ojos de plata.


	5. Miedo

Charles se sentía bendecido. Era capaz de tocar las mentes de cada persona en casi todo el estado, y si perfeccionaba su técnica y la maquinaria, del ía ver como personas como él conviven con los humanos, tratando de ocultar sus dones. Dones maravillosos.

Raven lo observaba maravillada, y él podía verla, su imagen era como un eco entre miles de sombras diferentes, su piel brillaba, se mostraba frente a él como una luz intermitente de fuerte color rojo. Fue en ese momento que charles se dio cuenta de cómo diferenciar a los mutantes de los humanos...y vaya que eran muchos de ellos.

Mientras el los registraba en su memoria, la maquina escribía las coordenadas de su ubicación exacta, pronto,Charles y Eric los verían en persona y les mostrarían que no estaban solos en el mundo.

Mientras mas personas veía, mas seguro estaba de su plan. Quería creer que Eric también lo hacia, albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera darse cuenta de que unidos lograban una fuerza aun mayor. Pero poco se podía ver tras esos ojos grises y llameantes, el odio podía olerlo a kilómetros, pero mientras también lo observaba desde las sombras de los humanos, podía ver también la tristeza de su alma.

Charles no se dio cuenta de que su cerebro estaba por colapsar. Cuando le retiraron el casco, se sentía aletargado y débil, como si hubiera despertado luego de dormir demasiado. Su amigo lo tomó de los brazos, ligeramente preocupado por la palidez del profesor. Charles sonrió.

-No te preocupes mi amigo- dijo jadeante - Es un poco de ejercicio mental, que no practico hace mucho.-

-¿Porque no?- preguntó Eric tratando de que pudiera sostenerse en sus brazos.

- Principalmente por estos desagradables e incómodos momentos -

Hank se veía extasiado por tremendo descubrimiento, era lo más emocionante en años desde que se encerró en ese laboratorio. Desde el momento en que Charles se coloco el casco, el radar no paraba de escribir coordenadas de ubicación precisas, donde mutantes esperaban en silencio que alguien pudiera escucharlos. Era un momento sin precedentes, los mutantes eran parte del mundo científico.

-Se han detectado 825 personas entre este estado, y solo fueron 10 minutos de sesión profesor Xavier- dijo no sin expresar un gran entusiasmo. - hemos encontrado muchísimos mas mutantes de lo que yo me atreví a calcular.-

Charles y Eric rieron satisfechos, habían logrado un sorprendente avance. Raven apareció detrás de ellos y obligo a Charles a sentarse unos minutos en el escalón, para que pudiera descansar. Charles pensó que la cabeza iba a estallarle, las voces de miles de desconocidos aun resonaban en su mente, era ese principalmente el motivo por el que odiaba hacer eso, las voces no lo dejaban distinguir sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, el malestar no lograba quitarle su entusiasmo, había valido la pena...y logro salir del **Cerebro **con su cabello intacto -

¿ Y ahora que van a hacer?- pregunto la joven echando una rápida mirada al genio de anteojos y ojos azules. Eric la observo a ella y luego a Charles, al parecer, no tenia tan en mente llegar hasta ese punto.

- Supongo que ir a buscarlos.-

- Pero...son mutantes desconocidos, ustedes no saben como podrían reaccionar ante esto.-

- No hay otra manera de mostrarles quienes somos y que es lo que buscamos. Ellos verán que somos iguales, que no están solos.

Hank asintió enérgicamente.

- Es la mejor opción. - Se froto las manos en señal de ansiedad. - ¿Cuando empezamos?-

Charles emitió un quejido, el malestar estaba disipándose, pero aun se sentía débil. Eric volvió a mostrarse preocupado, y junto a Raven, trataron de hacer que se parara sin que pierda el equilibrio. Luego de unos minutos, el joven mutante se encontraba un poco mareado, pero recuperado de la experiencia. Sonrió como un estudiante adolescente.

- Me siento listo para empezar hoy.- palmeó suavemente el hombro de Eric.- ¿ Que dices Eric?-

16 de Junio de 1965

De los 825 mutantes que Charles y Eric tomaron como disparador de la búsqueda de los suyos, ambos se llevaron muchísimas sorpresas.

Era increíble como los mutantes compartían la capacidad de desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. A los pocos que pudieron atrapar entre las identidades secretas que los protegían de la sociedad, las sorprendentes capacidades mutantes que los destacaban dejaban sin habla al profesor de genética y maravillado al maestro de los metales. Comenzaron un exhaustivo viaje por todo Washington, en cada coordenada, había un mutante escondido esperando mostrar sus habilidades. Charles y Eric trataban siempre de mostrarles que eran como ellos, aunque de ambos, era a Eric a quien mas creían, lo cual era evidente, los cubiertos de desarmaban en el aire, las bandejas flotaban, todo aquello que estuviera formado por metal era desintegrado y se convertían en nuevas formas. Eric hasta había comenzado a disfrutar esas pequeñas demostraciones que dejaban estupefactos a mas de uno.

Durante esta búsqueda implacable de nuevos integrantes, los amigos encontraron a mas de uno con especialidades muy peculiares.

Armando, el joven taxista con la increíble capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier ámbito para sobrevivir.

Ángel, la hermosa desnudista que puede volar con sus perfectamente formadas alas de libélula.

Alex, el ex convicto que podía absorber la energiza del sol y liberarla en rayos devastadores.

Sean, estudiante de la secundaria cuyas cuerdas vocales eran capaces de crear ondas sonicas de gran potencia.

Esos eran alguno de los nombres que Eric y Charles borraban de la lista, quedaban muchos mas para encontrar.

Luego de que la entrevista con un tal James Howlett saliera desastrosamente mal, ambos decidieron jugar un poco de ajedrez en en National Hall...a los pies del monumental Lincoln.

El horizonte se imponía, gigante frente a ellos, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlos sentir insignificantes. Pues habian logrado lo que nadie pudo. La gente caminaba frente a ellos ignorándose unos a otros, enfrascados en sus propios asuntos, sin saber que un poderoso mutante amenaza sus pacificas vidas, sus normales vidas. Washington se les antojaba pequeño en ese momento, tenian hambre de mundo, hambre de mas conocimiento de un campo que recién comenzaban a explorar.

El ajedrez ayudaba bastante, los dispersaba de estos pensamientos que rozaban la superioridad, o al menos asi lo veia Eric. Charles parecia ignorar esa superioridad, le fascinaban los suyos, y la idea de poder entrar en sus mentes y saber que les asusta del mundo.

- Ellos no quieren ser encontrados.- dijo Eric, luego de mover una pieza. Charles lo observo, no le sorprendio en absoluto ese comentario.

- Lo se. Es de suponer.- El alfil blanco comió al peón de Eric, podía adivinar sus movimientos, pero lo apasionante es que Eric sabia que podia hacerlo, y esperaba a eso para sorprenderlo con un arriesgado movimiento.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo Charles, cada minuto que lo dejamos respirar, es su oportunidad para fortalecerse.-

- Nosotros seremos mas fuerte que el si permanecemos unidos, si les damos esperanza en lugar de ofrecerles el poder del miedo.-

Eric observo el horizonte. El conocía el miedo, y conocía muy bien el enorme poder que puede otorgar el tenerlo...y el inmenso poder que da el impartirlo.

-Cada mutante nace con el poder de dar miedo.-

-El miedo lleva a la guerra, y la guerra….a mas inocentes a la tumba y la hambruna.-

El sonrió, Charles tenia la increíble habilidad para saber como calmar su eterna ira. Sin embargo, a pesar de su insistencia, Eric se sentia a gusto allí, junto a su amigo, distanciándose por un momento del dolor de sus recuerdos.

- Me gustaría ver al ultimo antes de comenzar, se que tienen miedo de dejarse ver, pero siento que puedo hacer por ellos algo mas que esto.-

Eric sabia que no podía contra esa voluntad y decisión, es la misma que la suya.

-¿ Cuando?- solo pregunto.

-Mañana, en la mañana. Se que estará allí, después de todo, tengo las coordenadas.

-Bien- dijo Eric entonces, movió una pieza mas.- Iré contigo, ¿como se llama?-

Se hizo la jugada, la que Charles esperaba. Se encontró en un indiscutible Jaque Mate. Su amigo podia hacerlo dudar de su propia inteligencia y sagacidad, y era eso lo que le gustaba, ponerse a prueba.

Lo observo complacido.

- Lianna Evans.-

**5to capitulo de este fanfic emocionante. Trato de escribirlo como me lo imagino, con los detalles que se merecen, asi que disculpen si es muy extenso =P...espero que lo disfruten. Estare subiendo nuevos capitulos y nuevos fanfics esta semana¡ tengo vacaciones asi que podre dedicarles un buen tiempo...pero no quiero prometer mucho jeje. Gracias, espero que lo disfruten y hasta mañana¡**


	6. Instinto

Recordaba cuando la había visto entre las sombras. Quería recordar como era, para poder reconocerla cuando la viera.

De cabellos oscuros y ondulados, cayendo sueltos hasta su diminuta cintura. De nariz pequeña, labios grandes, y sus sorprendentes ojos dorados.

Lianna, no era un nombre fácil de olvidar, había algo en esa niña solitaria que le llamaba la atención, y era por eso que le había pedido a Eric que lo intentasen con ella. Solo quería probar, si sus sentidos también podían compararse con su don de adentrarse en las mentes. Charles siempre sintió curiosidad por lo desconocido y a su mente prodigiosa se le apetece un poco de Lianna Evans.

Esa mañana, la biblioteca que solía frecuentar estaba convenientemente poco concurrida. Conocía los pasillos de memoria, los recordaba por cada título en sus estanterías. Su mente navegaba por varios recuerdos.

Pensó, entre otras cosas, que Eric disfrutaría un lugar como ese. Recordó que no tardaría mucho en llegar a la biblioteca, y Charles experimentó un leve recelo ante la idea. Un capricho, probablemente, pero era eso lo que sentía. La necesidad de conocerla a solas.

Sus pasos lo llevaban por imposibles laberintos de libros con miles de historias. Guiado por una fuerza mucho mas poderosa que su instinto mutante natural, sabia donde pisar, donde girar, estaba siendo atraído por ese increíble magnetismo.. que provenía de la planta alta de la biblioteca.

* * *

Lianna recordaba como había dolido la perdida. Lo cerca que estuvo de perderse ella misma en la crisis de su propio vació existencial. Estaba sola en el mundo, sola con un poder inimaginable para el ser humano, vacía como un abismo.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de caer en la ira y cegarse por el dolor. Su padre la preparo para eso toda su niñez.

_"- Debes serenarte mi niña. Esto casi no duele. Al final, encontrare paz.-"_ dijo antes de caer dormido.

Pero al final no había paz, no para ella. La paz que el prometió era una débil llama en su interior. Hasta su caos energético brillaba mas que esa luz. Su padre la había dejado sola en un mundo que dolía, y ella estaba horrorizada por las heridas que le daba.

Sufrió burlas durante sus años en la escuela, sufrió golpizas de niñas mas grandes, humillaciones de chicos que le gustaban. Y ahora sufria las burlas de sus profesores.

Había logrado hacer algo de tiempo entre sus estudios para visitar la biblioteca de la Universidad. Podría decirse, que luego de la muerte de su padre, ese lugar se convirtió en su refugio, su fuente de conocimiento y de recuerdos. Pasaba horas dedicándose al saber. tanto en su carrera como física teórica, como de diversos temas, la mayoría de ellos relacionadas con la energía de la materia. Y descubrió, lo increíblemente inexacta que se volvía su futura profesión. Tantos misterios sobre el cosmos que aun no habían sido analizados con la dedicación que merecían. Ella conocía mas de su campo que sus propios profesores, sabia donde erraban en sus teorías sobre la energía universal, ella poda ser la prueba fiel de una energía inteligente en el cosmos.

Pero raras veces se dejaba llevar por los delirios de grandeza y de poder. Su padre le había enseñado sobre lo peligroso que era el caer en pensamientos como esos.

Pero había días, días como esos, en que no toleraba las burlas ignorantes de los hombres que consideraban expertos en la materia. Ellos no podían crear materia como ella, no podían controlar kilotones de energía como ella lo hacia cada semana en su habitación, durante 22 años.

El calor que le ardía en sus ojos dorados le indicaron que debía parar. Solían volverse blancos y brillantes cuando su energía negativa se esforzaba por encontrar una via de escape. Respiro como de costumbre, equilibro la emoción, atrapo la célula corrompida que la quemaba y la erradico. Todo en completo silencio, aun parada al lado de un estante, con un libro abierto entre sus manos.

Últimamente, y le alarmaba admitirlo, le estaba costando drenar la energía negativa de su cuerpo, no podía destruirla completamente, y debía esconderla en lo mas profundo de sus células, a salvo en su habitación donde permanecía horas enteras sentada sobre una silla, concentrándose en los rincones mas oscuros de su mente, de su cuerpo, ocultando los residuos de tantos años de soledad y de odio.

Pero su poder crecía cada día, y con ella, mas energía que drenar. Había logrado con sudor y lagrimas controlar esas crisis, que antes temía. Pero su poder buscaba mas libertad, como si fuera otro ser dentro de ella, queriendo escapar de su prisión desesperadamente.

Paso demasiado tiempo encerrada en la Universidad y en bibliotecas como esas para saber como controlar su energía...pero jamas se intereso en saber como utilizarla. ¿Cual era verdaderamente su poder?¿Su capacidad mutante podía ser manipulada, como lo hacia su padre?

Las respuestas le daban miedo...y le fascinaban a la vez. Y mientras mas tiempo pasaba entre los libros y descubrimientos sobre la energía, mas preguntas se habrían paso.

-Maldición- musito alarmada, al notar que el incipiente calor inicial a sus crisis, que ahora disminuía al ser evitada, había dejado las marcas de sus manos, quemadas en las tapas del libro. Realmente, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso. Pero durante su adolescencia había pasado por mas situaciones mas incomodas que esas. Ademas, el salón que ocupaba en la planta alta estaba vacío

Era temprano en la mañana así que no le importo que estuviera tan deshabitado, encontraba un poco reconfortante el hecho de estar sola. Y en la biblioteca, releyendo los libros favoritos de su padre, no podía considerar el día mas esplendido.

Oculto el arruinado libro entre otros no menos arruinados. No descartaba la idea de que encontrar un libro cuyas tapas estuvieran marcadas unas manos humanas, fuera un evento tan extraño en una biblioteca que Lianna no aparecería en la lista, nadie en realidad.

Tomo sus cosas y se preparo para irse del salón. Su día había comenzado normal, seguramente no terminaría distinto y le esperaba unas horas de fascinante descubrimientos, pero con cierto temor a las burlas de la mañana. Resoplo, tratando de ser indiferente a las sensaciones. Trato de convencerse de que ese seria un buen día, no perdía nada si lo intentaba.

Al bajar las escaleras, el sonido de una rueda de automovilismo pinchándose en medio de la calle la distrajo y la asusto, el eco en esos salones era impresionante. Trato de observar de donde provenía el ruido, pero no pudo ver al joven pálido de penetrantes ojos celestes que chocaba contra ella.

-Disculpe- dijo Lianna distraída, acomodando su bolso, que amenazo con caerse ante el movido encuentro.- Mi mente anda en muchos lugares a la vez.-

-Ni lo diga- respondió Charles sonriente, el sonrojo en las suaves mejillas de la joven se le antojo delicioso de observar - Las mentes son mis lugares preferidos para visitar.-

Lianna lo miro, aun sonrojada. Ese hombre tenia los ojos mas hermosos que hubiera visto jamas, pero su mirada era lo que la fascinaba. Sonrió tontamente.

-He sido una tonta. Que tenga buen día.- volvió a decir, presa de un leve nerviosismo. Estaba por llegar al Salón Principal, cuando la voz del joven volvió a oírse en el desértico pasillo.

- Creo, que he venido en búsqueda de algo importante...y no hay nadie en la biblioteca que pueda ayudarme a encontrarlo.- Ella se dio vuelta, una sombra de inocente suplica se mostró en los ojos del hombre. - ¿Seria un terrible caballero si le pidiera unos minutos de su tiempo?¿Señorita…?-

Ella sonrió nuevamente, no había dudas que se encontraba roja como un tomate, al parecer, su día no iba a ser tan normal después de todo.

- Evans - respondió. Se acerco a el y le extendió una mano firme. - Lianna Evans.

-Profesor Charles Xavier- la estrecho suavemente, no sin disfrutar levemente la suavidad de su mano.- un placer.-

-¿Profesor?- Lianna estaba fascinada. Su día no iba a ser normal en absoluto.

- Profesor en Genética Avanzada. - Ambos sabían que estaban solos allí, o al menos, eso parecía. Lianna observo tímidamente a su alrededor, esperando que el profesor le indicase el camino. Sus dudas no tuvieron mucho tiempo de formarse.

- Bien, para tratar de quitarle el menor tiempo posible…¿ Comenzamos la búsqueda? Por aquí.-

-Claro- respondió ella.-

-Dígame señorita Evans- dijo Charles mientras se dirigían a la primera planta.- ¿Le gustan los trucos de magia?-

**Hola a todos¡ Nuevo capitulo¡ Hay mucha inspiración en mi cabeza hoy. Así que decidí escribir esta partecita y enviárselas. **

**Queria preguntarle como les esta pareciendo la historia, originalmente lo he pensado para ustedes chicos así que...no tengan miedo de comentarme. ¿ Que les gustaría? ¿mas romance? ¿Accion? ¿capitulos mas largos? ¿ Mas de Eric- Lianna? (tendrán bastante de eso a medida que la historia avance no se preocupen =P) Ustedes digan RANA y yo salto. Estoy aquí para mostrar lo mucho que me gusto esta historia (contada por mi hermana la creadora original) y se las quiero compartir. Pero si ustedes tienen algo que pedirme yo lo intentare con todo mi corazón =)...espero que la estén pasando lindo esta semana..y nos estamos viendo Pronto, cuando un nuevo capitulo asome por esta pagina. Chauuuuuuu**


	7. Trucos de Magia

-La verdad es que no he visto muchos- respondió Lianna tímidamente.- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

- La Genética Avanzada ha tenido más de una oportunidad para dejarme estupefacto con su naturaleza procreadora. Yo siempre he imaginado su comportamiento como un mago que crea sus trucos de magia. Para mostrar su poder, y su perfecta sincronía con el planeta.-

- Estupefacto ¿eh?...- ella conocía un par de sus trucos para dejarlo en el mismo estado. Sonrió ante la tentadora idea.

- ¿Que es lo que busca exactamente?- Charles se dio vuelta para observar más de cerca, Lianna no había conocido muchos chicos en su vida, pero ese movimiento bastó para incomodarla.

- Es un libro sobre el origen del hombre, es tan difícil de encontrar que la biblioteca de esta Universidad es la ultima que me queda por analizar.-

- ¿Donde la encontramos?- se alejó de él sutilmente, y se dio cuenta de que la cercanía no era tan estrecha como ella pensaba.

Charles sonrió y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se escucharon pasos apresurados en las escaleras por las que Lianna había bajado hace unos instantes, al parecer , pensó ella, no estaba sola en la biblioteca.

- Se encuentra, seguramente, en los despachos al final de este pasillo. Allí se guardan los libros obscenamente caros y valiosos.-

Lianna abrió la boca para objetar que allí solo podían entrar personal de la Universidad o...

- Profesores como yo tienen acceso allí. Y dos pares de ojos para buscar son mejores que uno ¿no lo cree?- Ella rió, estaba pensando en lo mismo que ella, es excelente que no haya comentado nada, y ahorrarse un papelón.

-Es por aquí Profesor.- Camino segura, no entendía de donde provenían sus nervios, podía admitir que era atractivo, pero lo había conocido hace pocos minutos, y los minutos no son suficientes para saber algo concreto de alguien. Los nervios quizás se debían a que era un extraño, en una biblioteca aparentemente vacía, que ella guiaba hacia un despacho ubicado en el final de una biblioteca universitaria.

Xavier la seguía, con sus manos aun en los bolsillos, mirando como el cabello sedoso y oscuro bailaba detrás de su silueta. Sus instintos no se equivocaban, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería lograr con eso, se dejaba guiar por la situación, un plan que aún no había escrito, se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

Lianna se paró frente a la puerta y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con esos ojos intensos. No quiso bajar la mirada, estaba cansada de mirar el piso.

- ¿Alguna vez a entrado a estas salas señorita Evans?- preguntó Charles girando el delicado pomo tallado de la puerta.

-No jamás, no tengo la autorización.- respondió ella con sinceridad.

Charles abrió la puerta y la invitó al interior.

- Entonces hoy podría tener mi autorización.-

* * *

Sabía que Charles odiaba la impuntualidad. No sentía pena por dejarlo plantado pero no podía evitar sentir el compromiso. Después de todo,él le había dicho que lo acompañaría.

Se acomodo su chaqueta. Era un precioso día de comienzos de otoño. EL aire no era frío, pero tampoco cálido. Esa clase de días donde domina el equilibrio. Si tan solo en el interior de Eric predomina eso.

No había podido conciliar el sueño, toda la noche fue presa de pesadillas, tantas que decidió no dormir. Sebastian Shaw lo acechaba en sus sueños, y a diferencia de el, en sus sueños Eric tenía miedo. Shaw destruía todo lo que amaba, todo lo que le dio fue dolor.

-"Yo te di la capacidad de aprender de tu poder, de dominarlo"- recordaba que siempre le decía -" Te enseñare a lastimar a aquellos que se atrevieron a lastimarte, quiero cuidarte Eric. Cuando lo entiendas,serás un hombre poderoso"-

Eric se quedó dormido entre pensamientos y recuerdos. Soñando cuán diferente habría sido todo si hubiera muerto en ese campo, todo el dolor que se habría ía fuerzas para seguir solo porque quería ver consumada su venganza.

Pero tenía que admitir que conocer a Charles y toda esa arrolladora manada de nuevos mutantes lo había conmovido. Decididamente no estaba solo, no peleaba frente a un enemigo imposible. Tenía aliados, que también eran sus amigos, sus primeros amigos en mucho tiempo.

Al despertar, descubrió lo espantosamente tarde que era, al levantarse para mojar su rostro, ya imaginaba la expresión ofuscada de su amigo. Sonrió. Molestar a Charles, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba además de planes de venganza.

Corrió hacia la puerta, recibió un matutino saludo de Raven, quien siempre estaba despierta antes que todos y salió de la mansión.

Raven le agradaba mucho, al mirarla a los ojos, a sus verdaderos ojos, podía notar que tan parecidos eran. Ambos tuvieron pasados muy diferentes, pero la sensación de no encajar era lo que compartían en especial. No le gustaba que se ocultara, no detrás de esa despampanante rubia de hermosos ojos. Quería enseñarle que tan preciosa se ve como una mutante orgullosa. Pero sus planes podían esperar. Había alguien en una biblioteca en especial, que necesitaba su presencia.

Arranco su auto y tomo la carretera mas rápida.

* * *

Lianna jamás había entrado en un lugar como ese.

Los libros estaban prolijamente guardados en largas estanterías, que casi llegaban al techo y rodeaban toda la habitación. Las ventanas eran enormes y dejaban entrar mucha luz natural, los tapizados eran notablemente antiguos pero en un excelente estado. El aroma a libros, el sonido crujiente de la madera en el suelo. Un hermosísimo escritorio victoriano se encontraba cerca de la ventana, de preciosos y gráciles detalles en su madera. Pero los utensilios modernos de un escritorio de oficina desplomaron un poco el aire de épocas pasadas, de nostalgia.

Extraño a su padre, era una punzada en su corazón. A el le habría encantado estar allí, junto a ella.

-Es un lugar hermoso.- dijo más para si misma que para el profesor tras ella. Trato de concentrarse en buscar el libro que había ido a buscar, pero no podía dejar de admirar los detalles y los títulos de los libros, titulos que tanto ella como su padre buscaron por años.

Charles la observaba. Tenía una figura pequeña, preciosas facciones, las dos cosas que siempre le gustaban en una mujer. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al indagar más en su mente, pero una poderosa niebla de dejaba ver muy poco de ella. Pero aun asi podia sentir. Estaba emocionado, decididamente, algo le atraía de ella, algo lo empujaba...y estaba fascinado por eso.

- Sí- respondió, tratando de quitar la evidente atmósfera tensa de la habitación.- de hecho, en mi vida he visto pocas bibliotecas como esta.- Lianna pasó distraída mente los dedos por las estanterías, mientras buscaba el que quería, adoraba sentir el cuero de tomos antiguos.

- ¿ Ha visto muchas bibliotecas en su vida Profesor Xavier?- pregunto.

- He estado en ellas la mitad de mi vida.- Dijo Charles, poniendo el cerrojo en la puerta. La Jugada estaba hecha. Leyó la alarma en la mente de Lianna.

Ella agudizó los sentidos y dejó la mirada fija en un punto. Después de todo, ese hombre era un extraño. No sintió miedo, estaba harta del miedo. Aun así...siguió recorriendo con sus dedos los libros.

-Supongo que no siempre fue así- dijo como si nada.

Lo escucho moverse y sus sentidos se tensaron aún más. El suave sonido del roce de tela y su propio instinto le indicó que el Profesor se había sentado en una de las butacas, mientras reía cortésmente. Sentía su mirada atravesandola, como si pudiera ver en su interior. No le gustó esa sensación para nada.

- Debo admitir que la compañía en ese entonces no era tan placentera como en este momento.-

"¿ Acaso coqueteas con ella?" pensó distraídamente. Claro que no, tratando de ser amable quizás, era evidente que ella estaba alarmada con la situación, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que llegarían a ese punto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi profesor?- pregunto Lianna. No sabía si estaba lista para defenderse, pero lamentaría siquiera tocarle un pelo. - ¿Por que me trajo aquí ?-

Escucho su risa.

-Pensé que jamas lo preguntarías. Aquí no nos molestaran.-

Su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba en un lío, por unos tontos libros, porque era demasiado tonta para ignorar a un hombre como el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-

- No debes temerme Lianna, no voy a hacerte daño. Al contrario, quiero que vengas conmigo, para que podamos protegerte-

- No necesito protección. No necesito de mentiras para traerme aquí y que no nos molesten.- estaba enfadada. Por un momento estuvo realmente asustada por la situación, asustada por lo que le pasaría a ella. Si bien la alarma seguía, se sentía con más valor para replicar.- ¿Que puede ser tan importante para ti, para que tengas que encerrarnos en una habitación, lejos de todos?-

- No se que podría pasar Lianna, no se como podrías reaccionar ante lo que voy a decirte. Y puedes preguntarme porque lo hago si deseas. He visto mucho poder en ti, un poder que temes. Prefería estar contigo a solas para no involucrar a los demás en un riesgo.-

¿Lo descubrió? Era imposible...ella era demasiado cuidadosa. Nadie podría siquiera especular que algo malo o anormal le sucediese. ¿ Porque ese hombre apareció de la nada, porque todo se dio tan convenientemente para que terminara allí? Su corazón latía desbocado, lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus dorados ojos, el miedo y la ira se arremolinaban dentro de ella. Pero una débil chispa de esperanza se encendió en su interior.

- Eres importante para nosotros Lianna. - la serenidad de la voz de Charles era hipnótica.- Ambos somos mas parecidos de lo que crees. Tenemos más para ocultar que los demás.-

- Muéstrame.- se atrevió a soltar.

- De hecho, lo estoy haciendo en este momento, solo tienes que darte vuelta.-

Con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, Lianna se dio vuelta despacio. Penso que veria algun cambio, como el que experimentaba su padre los días en que leía sin detenerse durante horas, una serie de entre 10 o 15 libros a la vez. Pero sólo vio al Profesor, de espléndido ojos celestes, con los dedos al costado de su sien derecha, observandola muy fijamente. El sonrió.

-"Así es cariño, observa la magia"-

Lianna ahogó un grito de sorpresa. El profesor jamás abrió la boca en el momento en que lo escucho hablar. Seguia mirandola a los ojos, un tanto divertido por la demostración.

-"Estoy metido en tu mente, si perdonas mi intromisión. MI nombre si es Charles Xavier y soy un mutante, como tu. Mi especialidad genética es la telepatía, sobre todo la de leer las mentes. Quería mostrarte personalmente y a solas porque no sabia como reaccionarias. ¿Lo comprendes?"-

Ella asintió vivamente. Estaba asombrada, nuevamente, la voz del telépata estaba en su cabeza. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella con aire suelto y relajado.

- Te hemos estado buscando. Mi amigo seguramente nos este esperando allí afuera. Al salir, te enfrentarás a dos opciones. O podrás seguir tu camino hacia tu vida planeada antes que esto. O puedes venir con nosotros, donde te enseñaremos a no temer y ver lo increible que pueden ser tus dones.-

Los ojos de Lianna se llenaron de lágrimas. No lloraria jamas, ese hombre vino para mostrarle que su pesadilla podía ser vencida. Su destino no era estar encerrada entre libros y vivir en su cuarto en busca de equilibrio. Si tan solo su padre pudiera verla ahora.

- Lo sabía- susurró, sonriente y esperanzada.- Sabía que no éramos los únicos allí afuera.-

Charles la miró y también sonrió como un niño.

- Fascinante criatura- dijo.

* * *

Al salir de la gran biblioteca, un volvo estacionó frente a ellos. Y Eric bajo del mismo, un tanto ajetreado. Al ver a Charles con la joven, levantó los brazos en señal de disculpa.

- Lamento la tardanza, me he quedado dormido.- El telépata sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- No te preocupes amigo mio. Fue una charla interesante. Eric, ella es Lianna Evans, Lianna, Eric Lehnserr.- presentó Charles cortésmente.

Eric vio por primera vez a la muchacha. Su apretón de manos fue firme, lo cual le sorprendió de un cuerpo tan menudo. Era de preciosas facciones y de mirada hechizante. Le pareció hermosa y trágica, disfrutaría conocerla.

-Es un gusto Herr Lehnserr- saludo ella con alegría.

- El placer es mío. Y dime Eric. Allí donde vamos, no hacen falta las cordialidades.

-¿ Adonde vamos exactamente?- pregunto ella

Charles y Eric se encaminaron de vuelta al auto. Eric, quien conducía, le abrió la puerta trasera para que ella entrase.

- Te contaremos en el camino Lianna, el tiempo es oro.

**Mis chiquitos¡ Que genial fue escuchar sus ideas¡ La verdad es que me hizo ver que voy por buen camino...así como ustedes desean..y escribo =P...aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, me costo un poco lograr que quedara mas o menos bien jeje...quería entregarle un nuevo capitulo y aprovechando que tengo tiempo libre, me dedicare a escribir sus continuaciones. Tomare todas sus ideas y tratare de explayarlas para que tengan de ese "Eric - Lianna" que les gusta (de hecho, recién esta por comenzar) Esos celos devastadores de amistad, ese amor contenido, esa fortaleza dentro de un cuerpo pequeño =P Espero que les guste. Sus comentarios me hacen sentir genial y con muchas ganas. Que los disfruten¡**


	8. Conocimiento es Poder

Era un largo camino de ida al Laboratorio de Investigaciones de la CÍA, camino que Lianna aprovecho bastante.

¿Cuántos eran? Muchos. ¿Sabían de ellos y de lo que hacían? Algunos si, otros aún estaban por descubrirse. ¿ Por que los reunían en una sala secreta de la CÍA ? Al parecer había un hombre, del cual querían hablarle cuando llegara al departamento. Debía prepararse y entrenarse para pelear contra él y su séquito de mutantes que decidieron elegir el bando equivocado.

Ella no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Sobre todo con su entrenamiento, estaba ansiosa por aprender.

Aunque el edificio que resultó ser el Laboratorio de la sociedad más importante y secreta del país fue una gran decepción.

El lugar no era mucho más grande que la universidad en la que estudiaba. No había salones de entrenamiento, ni salones de investigación. Eran oficinas vacías y pasillos vacíos. Quienes trabajaban allí, observaban con notable y casi irrespetuosa curiosidad. Ese lugar no estaba preparado para gente como ella, era para algo muy distinto.

Al mirar de reojo el semblante de Eric, pudo darse cuenta de que notaba lo mismo que ella. La incomodidad y el desagrado.

Ambos le indicaron donde se ubicaba el salón con sus compañeros, para que se presentara y pudieran conocerse. Lianna estaba nerviosa por esa situación, ¿ Cuantos serian ? ¿ Su apariencia será distinta ? Al abrir las puertas de la enorme habitación, se dio cuenta de donde tendria que haber estado siempre. Eran realmente espectaculares, si bien eran pocos, sus excepcionales dotes y su carisma la cautivaron. Armando, Sean, Alex, Ángel, Raven y Hank todos ellos mutantes. Su personalidad era alegre, estaban eufóricos, como ella, de por fin conocer que no eran los únicos.

La bienvenida fue calurosa, llena de risas y de preguntas. Tuvo que reconstruir su vida de cero, contándoles como tuvo que lidiar con su poder, como se sentía. Raven le causaba una tremenda curiosidad, le parecía fascinante su manera de cambiar de un estado a otro, las preciosas alas de Ángel le recordaban a las hadas que veía en libros desde pequeña. Pero de todos, le impresionaba más el don de Alex, tan parecido al suyo, sintió tanta curiosidad, que comenzaron a preguntarse entre sí el porque, cuando , donde de toda su vida. Era realmente increíble notar como una sola energía podía dividirse de muchas formas en el genoma de la mutación

Las charlas se extendieron hasta casi pasada la tarde. A Lianna le pareció extraño que no haya señal alguna de ningún agente ni de Eric o Charles.

- ¿ Que sucede con los demás?- pregunto a Raven que estaba a su lado. - No los hemos visto en toda la tarde.-

Ella sonrió.

- Es probable que tanto Eric como el tonto de mi hermano están en las salas contiguas a ésta con Moira. Están tratando de planear una emboscada a Shaw.-

-Pero ¿ Nosotros no tendríamos que participar en esa emboscada con ellos?-

- Si hay algo que he aprendido de todo esta locura, es que mientras menos nos metamos entre sus planes, menos nos molestaran. Al parecer, no quieren que salgamos lastimados si actuamos antes de tiempo. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no tenemos los recursos en este edificio para poder practicar.-

Lianna asintió, tenía razón. Allí no tenían nada, sintió pincharse un poco su globo de felicidad. Tenía la esperanza de poder empezar con su investigación, de ser instruida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba. No sabía exactamente en que instruirse, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era concretamente su poder, sólo sabía que generaba energía ¿Pero qué podía hacer con ella?

"-¿ Eres algo así como una bomba nuclear?- le había dicho Sean cuando se había presentado ya- Diablos nena, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar.-"

- ¿ Hay habitaciones aquí?- preguntó tímidamente.- Digo, donde se pueda dormir y esas cosas.- añadió al ver la cara de confusión de todos.

Hank se levantó de un salto.

- ¿ No te las han mostrado? Tenemos algunas habitaciones que logramos re modelar y poco para albergar a más de los nuestros. Me resulta extraño que ni Charles ni Eric te las hayan indicado.

- No, lo siento, también ha sido un día muy extraño y agotador.- se disculpo- Quizás se me haya olvidado mencionarlo antes.-

- No te preocupes, seguramente el plan que preparan con los demás agentes les consume mucho tiempo- dijo Hank mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta.

Al retirarse del salón, alegando estar cansada y querer dormir, todos se despidieron de ella con amables saludos.

- Adiós preciosa, mañana será un día agotador. - dijo Sean con una sonrisa.

- Claro.- contesto Armando- estar todo el día aquí escuchando música y bebiendo cerveza hablando sin parar agota bastante.-

Todos rieron, incluyendo Lianna, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Hank comenzó a guiarla por un largo recorrido, para mostrarle donde quedaba su habitación. Ambos estaban muy silenciosos, al parecer, Hank no tenia mucha facilidad para entablar o comenzar conversaciones, observaba a cualquier lado donde no tuviera que hacer contacto visual con ella. Lianna no pudo evitar sentirse divertida con la situación.

- Y me has dicho que eres científico ¿no es así?- pregunto, de todos allí, el fue quien menos hablo.

Hank parecía contento de poder charlar de lo que sabía.

-Si, los soy. Nose si el término específico sea científico, pero en general. Si. -añadió con una sonrisa.

- Charles me dijo que pudo encontrar a la mayoría de nosotros por una maquina que tu diseñaste. Es impresionante.-

- Bueno.- un leve rosado se encendió en sus mejillas- gracias. En realidad fue algo sencillo, pero si no fuera por su mente no funcionaria.-

Ella asintió un tanto divertida. Era un chico tímido y encantador. Era realmente evidente que se ponía muy nervioso al lado de una chica. de pronto, una idea se le cruzo por la mente, la ciencia podía darle algunas respuestas, mas si el científico era mutante como ella.

-Me pregunto si tu puedes saber como ayudarme a aprender sobre mi poder.- salto . Hank la observo curioso.- Digo, si puedes analizar mi cuerpo, quizás podamos entender de donde proviene mi energía, y cómo podría utilizarla. ¿ No lo crees?-

El joven se detuvo un momento y miro un punto fijo, al parecer, analizando la propuesta.

- En realidad es un buena idea, un buen lugar para comenzar a investigar. Tu poder es fascinante. Quizás si me dejas ordenar un poco mi tiempo, podamos iniciar con los estudios y descubrir mas de ti.-

-Suena excelente. Solo, no quisiera que te metieras en líos o darte más trabajo con esto.-

- En absoluto, para nada.- negó Hank, entre animado y exaltado- esta es una gran oportunidad para descubrir más de los nuestros. Además, te ayudará a descubrir mas de ti y de tu potencial.-

- Pues , gracias de verdad.- exclamó ella. Ambos sonrieron. La actitud de Hank era contagiosa.

Llegaron a un precioso pasillo con ventanales que daban al patio principal, ella pensó que habían terminado en el mismo salón de donde habían salido, ya que en ese lugar tenían ventanas que mostraban el paisaje. Pero allí, a diferencia del salón, era un largo pasillo con muchas puertas del lado derecho.

-La tuya queda justo después de la de Alex...allí, terminando el pasillo.- le señaló a Lianna.

- Es genial, gracias Hank.- saludo ella con un saludo de su mano que el joven respondió tímidamente con uno igual.

- Hasta mañana Lianna.- respondió antes de darse vuelta e irse con aire soñador.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, no se había percatado de que era realmente largo y no se dio cuenta de cuánto tardó en llegar. Los pasillos estaban adornados con luces tenues, que iluminaban cuadros de preciosos colores. Sospecho quien fue el de la idea de poner obras de arte en pasillos tan fríos y cuadrados, pero decidió resolver ese enigma más tarde.

Estaba cansada y se había dado cuenta de que nunca tuvo tiempo de ir a buscar sus cosas a su casa. Debía pensar en una manera de conseguirlas, ya que parecía que tardaría bastante en volver allí.

La habitación no estaba hecha para huéspedes, pero ella podía arreglarse con eso. No buscaba comodidad, lo más importante que tenía en ese momento era ese grupo de desconocidos, que le prometieron enseñarle a ser más fuerte, a no tener miedo. Bien, había logrado un avance con Hank, los chicos eran realmente agradables y mañana será día para más preguntas a responder. No podía dejar ir la oportunidad.

Trato de arreglar un poco mas la habitación, lo único que llevaba de su propiedad, eran los pocos libros, cosméticos y snack que llevaba en su cartera. Y la ropa que tenía puesta. Tendría que haber avisado que la llevaran a su casa por sus cosas. En realidad solo le importaba el collar de su madre y el diario de su padre, con indicaciones para ella, cuentos, relatos, cartas y anécdotas que ella conocía de memoria. Solo quería reconocer la letra de el, tocar las hojas que él repasaba, tener su despacito de alma y recuerdo junto a ella.

Se levantó de la cama y acomodo sus libros de la biblioteca en un estante cerca del escritorio que había allí. Comenzó a revisar su bolso y comió una goma de mascar, el ultimo que tenia, mientras pensaba en lo realmente extraño que fue su día, como su vida entera dio un giro y la dejo de cabeza.

- Dios esto es una locura - susurró

Escucho unos golpes leves en la puerta y ella se acordó de que nunca la había cerrado. Se dio vuelta, con su bolso en las manos.

Era Eric Lehnsherr quien quería entrar a su habitación.

**Mis Guapuras¡ ¿ Como están hoy? Nuevo capitulo¡ Un poco mas cortito pero no desesperen que ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo, no quería que se quedaran esperando mucho tiempo =)**

**Ya comenzó nuestro esperado Eric-Lianna¡ Emocionante de verdad, intenso esperemos que sea, como todo lo que esperamos de Eric. Espero que lo disfruten. Como ustedes saben, cada opinión que tengan, cada idea que quieran mostrarme, las tendré en cuenta, y para los que me pidieron, tendrán una Lianna fuerte y decidida, y una descripción de ella mas detallada =P. **

**Mis chiquitos, los veo el próximo capitulo. Muchas Gracias por elegirme¡**


	9. El Arma

- Herr Lehnsherr - dijo Lianna, un tanto sorprendida por la visita.

Eric sonrió, a Lianna le pareció una sonrisa muy bonita.

- Llámame Eric, ya te lo había pedido.-

-Lo lamento. Es que, tuve que aprender muchas cosas en un solo día. -

Se levantó de la cama cuando Eric entró a la habitación. Podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo el poder que él llevaba dentro. No sabia como, pero allí estaba. Le hacía sentir débil, realmente inútil. Podía darse cuenta de que el práctico su don mucho más tiempo que ella, estaba formado, había domado sus demonios.

- No tienes que disculparte. A veces soy demasiado duro cuando hablo. Quizás pensaste que me molesto.- dijo el.

Eric podía advertir los pequeños cambios en el ambiente, los cosméticos sobre el escritorio, los libros que ella había sacado de la biblioteca. Los señaló vagamente.

- ¿Le gusta leer señorita Evans?- preguntó.

Ella asintió y los tomó uno por uno. Se acercó a Eric para dárselos y que los viera. Y así hizo, no sin un leve matiz de asombro en sus facciones.

- ¿Física aplicada?-

- Si, es que , estudio Física Teórica...bueno, estudiaba...al parecer no es la carrera que necesito.-

- Has podido acomodarte veo- dijo, dejando los libros sobre la cama.

- Si, un poco. Pero la verdad es que me hacen falta algunas cosas. Olvide mencionarlo cuando me trajeron hasta aquí.-

El la miró extrañado.

-¿Son demasiado importantes? ¿ No pueden esperar a mañana?-

Ella abrió su saco para mostrar su ropa, la única que tenia en esos momentos y la que llevaba puesta.

-Juro que tengo más ropa que esta. Y necesito tomar algunas pertenencias valiosas de mi padre. Y mi material de meditación-

- ¿Meditación?- Eric parecía realmente interesado en esa última palabra.

- Mmm si...necesito canalizar mi energía, la meditación me ayuda con eso. Y una buena meditación necesita de materiales de ámbito, las que están en mi casa.-

Se quedaron en silencio. Eric se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta, asintiendo suavemente. Lianna aprovecho la oportunidad para verlo más detenidamente.

Había nostalgia en sus ojos grises,podía reconocerla, eran los mismos que expresaba ella. Sus facciones eran marcadas, fuertes, con un pequeño indicio de una barba casi invisible, de cabellos rubio oscuro y la polera oscura que llevaba puesta dejaba notar su espalda ancha y sus brazos fuertes.

Ella bajó la vista sonrojada, pensando que había aprovechado demasiado su oportunidad de observar sin que el la atrapara. Eric se enderezó y puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

- Vine porque me pareció realmente extraño que siento tan temprano hayas alegado estar cansada y querer dormir.-

- ¿Puedes escuchar desde muy lejos o algo así?- pregunto ella no sabiendo a ciencia cierta de si era para defenderse del interrogatorio o por verdadera curiosidad.

- No- respondió él y señaló con la cabeza a su derecha a una habitación que estaba lejos de allí - Pero Charles puede escuchar hasta los pensamientos ¿ Recuerdas?-

" Debería recordar hablar con Charles sobre entrar en las mentes " se anotó en silencio, tampoco estando muy segura de si la oían o no.

- Solo...estaba cansada. Conocer a tantos chicos como yo, de pronto todo el mundo es mutante, de pronto ya no estoy más en la biblioteca y me encuentro en una habitación de un laboratorio secreto de la CIA. Necesitaba pensar a solas y en calma toda esta locura. Han sido muchas sorpresas en un día. Suficientes como para atontar mi cabeza.-

Lianna tomó uno de los libros y pasó distraídamente sus dedos por las hojas. Algo no cerraba allí.

- ¿Era por eso que pasaste?- pregunto

Por primera vez, los ojos grises se fijaron en los suyos. Suspiro.

- Otras de las razones es que no me gusta este maldito lugar, no me deja dormir. Sentí curiosidad sobre tu identidad, quién eras y decidí pasar para distraerme.-

Lianna sonrió, estaba entre sentirse halagada o una atracción de circo, aunque lo considero como un avance en la conversación. Mostró de forma teatral con sus manos su cuerpo.

- ¿Te sorprende lo que ves?.- pregunto sonriendo - Puedo patear muy fuerte cuando me lo propongo.-

Eric no sonrió, pero comenzó a observar más detenidamente, sus ojos recorrieron su mejilla, sus ojos, sus labios, el cuello. Ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante su mirada.

- Es fascinante - dijo el. Sus ojos bajaron la mirada, dio media vuelta y sin siquiera despedirse abandonó la habitación.

Ella se quedó parada allí, arqueando las cejas confundida. " O los mutantes son los extraños o yo no tengo experiencia con la gente " penso divertida. Pateo su cartera que estaba en el suelo y devolvió los libros a su nueva ubicación. Se sentó en la cama pensando en la reunión , si se le podia llamar asi. Era sorprendente el giro que dio su vida hoy, se preguntaba si podría seguir el ritmo de estos mutantes con sus habilidades más desarrolladas.

Estaba por quitarse su saco, cuando la voz de Eric resonó en el pasillo.

- Si quieres ir por tus cosas, será mejor que te apures y me esperes afuera.-

Lianna salto divertida de la cama y tomo su chaqueta y su cartera y cerrando tras ella la puerta de su habitación, salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Estuvo esperando afuera uno o dos minutos. La noche otoñal estaba ahora, mucho más fría que en la mañana. Miró su reloj y eran las 19:45hs. Suspiro y se aferró más fuerte de su abrigo, aunque tenía que admitir que el frío en el rostro se sentía muy bien. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle allí dentro y el aire le estaba quitando la presión de tantos sucesos.

Escucho un auto a su derecha y al girar la cabeza, el mismo Volvo que vio esa mañana, estacionaba frente a ella.

-Sube- se escuchó en el interior.

Lianna obedeció y ocupo el asiento del acompañante. El calor allí volvió a envolverla en un manto de gratificante comodidad. eric tambien tenia puesta una chaqueta, de cuero y color marrón. Lianna no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que le quedaban esa clase de abrigos.

El auto arranco para salir de la rotonda que era la entrada al Laboratorio.

- ¿Te dejan hacer esto?- pregunto ella, acomodándose para ver detrás del auto.

- No sabía que debía pedir permiso.- respondió él secamente.- ¿ Y bien? dime la dirección de tu casa.-

- 98th evergreen street. Pasando el puente de Brooklyn.-

El río y luego la observó divertido.

-¿ Cruzas el puente de Brooklyn todos los días para visitar una biblioteca?- pregunto incrédulo.

- Bueno, no todos los días- se excusó ella, acomodándose bien en el asiento - y debo hacerlo de todos modos, la Universidad en la que estudió esa allí. La Biblioteca es un lugar donde suelo pasar tiempo entre horarios de clases.-

- Me pareció escuchar de ti que no estudias más. ¿ Porque piensas que Física Teórica te ayudará con tus poderes?-

- Eran los únicos que podían darme respuestas sobre quien era.- contesto de mala gana. El recuerdo de las burlas de los profesores le volvieron a la mente.

- Buscaste las respuestas equivocadas.- dijo simplemente.- tienes que buscar donde están tus límites.-

- Les tengo miedo a mis poderes. -

- Entiendo- repuso él con una ligera sonrisa, ella no sabía si era diversión por su insólito viaje de todos los días o por el hecho de que tuviera miedo.- Espero que tus "Cosas Importantes" no llenen el baúl del auto por completo.-

- No lo harán- respondió Lianna. Fue una respuesta rápida, convincente. Eric la miró, con un evidente signo de extrañeza en el rostro. Ella se acomodó más en el asiento y puso sus manos pequeñas sobre sus piernas, y miraba inerte las calles, el inmenso puente a la distancia. - De hecho, no creo que llenen mi bolso.-

Quedaron en silencio durante el viaje, Eric no tenía deseos de charlar y Lianna de iniciar una conversación. Pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido, por todo lo que había pasado, por ser diferente.

El esfuerzo de sus lágrimas y su sudor para contener ese poder que amenazaba a quienes quería. Pero allí estaba el problema. Nadie la quería. la única persona que ella una vez amó y en la cual encontró amor, había muerto años atrás. La familia de su padre siempre los habían rechazado, por ser fenómenos. Y luego de la muerte de su madre, ellos estaban a la deriva.

Pero luego, Lianna quedo sola. Trataba de defender de su poder destructivo a la gente que la ignoraba y la lastimaba. Años de su vida encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, donde trataba de dominar un poder que no sabía a ciencia cierta el provecho que podía sacar de ella.

Años de soledad y miedo, en una casa vacía y llena de recuerdos, libros que sabía de memoria y rincones que podía reconocer en la más negra oscuridad.

Quería empezar de nuevo, quería limpiarse del dolor con el que se impregno. Conocer cada célula de ella misma, no quería que su poder se volviera un arma, ella quería ser el arma. El dominio absoluto de su poder, de su conocimiento, de su evolución.

- ¿ Es aquí?- interrumpió la voz de Eric en sus pensamientos.

Observó , un poco confundida. Las horas que tardará en llegar se le fueron en minutos.

- Alli, donde esta la pequeña cerca pintada- señaló.

Eric estacionó frente a la casa. Al verla, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de la casa pequeña en un vecindario de sus más profundos deseos. Era bonita y reducida, pero rodeada por un hermoso jardín multicolor y vivo, también pequeño, pero suficiente para dar alegría a la vista. El vecindario era tranquilo, silencioso. Todos estaban ya dentro de sus pequeñas casas y junto a sus bonitas chimeneas. Sonrió. Parecía que el destino estaba burlándose de él, mostrándole una vida que jamas podría tener.

- Iré por mis cosas- dijo Lianna entonces, tomando su bolso y saliendo del auto.

- ¿ Te acompaño?- preguntó el, asomándose por la ventana.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro. Eric noto lo bonito que quedaba sus largos cabellos castaños cuando apartaba algunos mechones y los depositaba detrás de su oreja. Sonrió.

-Puedes entrar si quieres. Pero te advierto, no está tan ordenado como mi nueva habitación.-

**Capitulo 9 ya esta para ustedes¡ como lo ven? Estoy trabajando en su continuación para poder publicarlo esta misma noche si se puede. Vamos a ver que puede unir mas a estos extraños. Que lo disfruten¡ 3**


	10. Fortaleza

El interior de la casa era realmente fantástico.

La sala de estar, así como el pasillo que conducía a la pequeña cocina,desde la mesa del comedor, las sillas, sillones, estantes y mesas de cafés, estaban repletas de ía pilas de ellos, tan grandes que casi llegaban a la altura de Eric. Eran libros sobre todo y sobre todos, algunos viejos y otros de recientes publicaciones.

La sala de estar se iluminaba con el brillante reflejo de la televisión encendida, que encandilaba en blanco y negro. Era cálida y acogedora , de bonitos colores, con el aroma de las flores del jardín inundando sutilmente el espacio.

Tenía una cocina pequeña, de blancas paredes y más flores pequeñas en macetas de barro descansando en la ventana. Lianna hurgaba en el refrigerador.

-¿ Quieres algo de comer? ¿ O tomar o lo que sea?- se escucho su voz dentro de la heladera.

Eric se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una pila de libros que había a su derecha.

- No, gracias.- respondió, mirando a su alrededor. Parecía un lugar demasiado grande para ella, demasiados libros para una sola vida, se podía notar la ausencia que la agobiaba. - Son demasiados libros ¿No crees?- preguntó el.

- Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo aquí, aunque todos esos libros no me pertenecen, mi padre solía leerlos, literalmente, absorbia su conocimiento.-

Ella apareció a través del umbral de la puerta, con una lata de cerveza fría en ambas manos. Dejo una en la mesa frente a Eric y se llevó la otra a los labios.

- Cuando te pregunte ¿ Viste en mi mente que era cerveza? Nadie se negaría a esta.-

Eric sonrió. Era gratamente atractiva las maneras que esa joven tenía para sorprenderlo con nimiedades.

- El único telépata que conoces es Charles. Yo no poseo esa habilidad.-

-¿ Y qué haces entonces?- pregunto Lianna, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y se fijaba rápidamente los libros que estaban en la mesa.

- Manipulo los metales- dijo, prestando atención a las fotografías sobre la chimenea.

-Eso es realmente increíble. ¿Qué puedes hacer con los metales?- se escucho detrás de él.

El se dio vuelta, confundido.

-¿Que que puedo hacer?- pregunto. Lianna estaba demasiado enfrascada en los títulos de los libros como para observar su expresión.

- Bueno, puedes manipular metales. ¿Que logras con eso? ¿ Has llegado a tu límite como me dijiste hace minutos en el auto?-

Eric se dio vuelta, un poco molesto por las preguntas. La verdad es que no sabia cuales eran sus límites, no poseía el conocimiento.

- Puedo hacer muchas cosas, casi todo en este planeta esta hecho del metal que controlo. Puede disolverlo, volverlo maleable, darle fuerza, hacerlo viajar grandes distancias.-

- Tienes un gran abanico de posibilidades para explotar ese poder. Podrías controlar países enteros si sabes bien como utilizarlo.-

El rió, le gustaba esa clase de ambición.

- Todos podríamos hacerlo- susurró, más para sí mismo que para Lianna.- ¿ Tu crees que pueda hacer más de lo que ya he logrado?-

Ella se encogió de hombros y tomó más libros, dejándolos sobre su regazo.

- Creo que todo ser viviente, mutante o humano, esta al limite de sus habilidades. Los límites significa que puedes cruzarlos, todo depende de la inteligencia con la que se superan. Tu poder, es asombroso, en el futuro estaremos rodeados de nuevos materiales, nuevas formas, tendrias que pensar como poder utilizar tus habilidades en ese entonces.-

- Hablas de un futuro incierto y que ni siquiera sabrás si estaremos.-

Ella lo miró, con un libro abierto en sus manos.

-Nosotros seguiremos, somos el siguiente paso en la evolución humana.- dijo.

Luego, volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura.

Eric volvió la vista hacia las fotografías. Esta vez realmente sorprendido. Al parecer, Lianna comprendía el verdadero motivo, la verdadera esencia de su existencia en el mundo. No pudo evitar sentirse inspirado por la convicción de la muchacha.

-¿ Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó el - ¿ Tu poder original te ayudará a sobrevivir al futuro?-

- No lo se. Al menos tu sabes que clase de habilidad tienes, y ya sabes como usarlo. Yo no tengo esa suerte ni…-

- No fue ninguna suerte para mi conocer todo lo que hago- la interrumpió él de pronto.

Lianna levantó la vista pero no único que encontró fue su espalda, un muro contra su mirada. Eric trato de callar los gritos de su pasado, un recuerdo que ahogaba sus sentidos

.- No sabes cuanto dolió aprender lo que se. Lo que sufrí. Tuve que pagar un precio muy alto para aprender a dominarlo.-

- Al igual que mi padre.- contestó ella luego.

El se dio vuelta nuevamente. Ella estaba parada y lo observaba. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos dorados, también el peso de los recuerdos. Dejo tres libros dentro de su bolso, tomó su cerveza y subió las escaleras.

Eric la perdió de vista y centró su atención nuevamente en las fotos. Su fuego se había apagado, se había ido en el momento en que observo esos ojos. Eran un bálsamo, saber que habían visto lo mismo que el, que no estaba solo frente a un mundo que los odiaba. En las fotos, la mayoría eran de una niña, sonriente, abrazada a un hombre que evidentemente era su padre. De grandes ojos verdes, anteojos demasiado grandes para su rostro enjuto, de espesa barba y cabellos revoltosos. La niña apenas se diferenciaba de quien era ahora, solamente que no cargaba con la tristeza en los ojos como en esos momentos.

- Puedes subir si deseas- se escuchó arriba, en las escaleras.

Eric decidió entonces que ya había saciado su curiosidad en las fotos, así que tomó su cerveza y dando un buen trago refrescante, subió las escaleras.

* * *

No había mucha diferencia de espacio como en la planta baja. Al final del pasillo había un baño y en la pared derecha había dos habitaciones y una a la izquierda. El primer cuarto, cercano a donde él estaba, se encontraba cerrado y en el segundo, la luz estaba encendida y se escuchaban ruidos de movimiento. El rostro de Lianna se asomo en el marco de esa habitación.

-Aqui estas. Estoy juntando un poco de mi ropa, solo unas cosas mas y ya estoy lista.-

- No te apresures, toma todo ahora.- dijo el. La cabeza de ella desapareció del umbral - No quiero volver aquí.-

- ¿ No te gustan los vecindarios?- se escucho de la habitación.

- No me gusta la gente.- respondió Eric.

Le ganó su curiosidad, y corrió sutilmente la puerta cerrada a su lado y se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada con llave. Se asomo un poco, para ver que era tan misterioso como para ser la única puerta cerrada de la casa.

Todo estaba a oscuras allí, la única luz que permitía ver que era lo que contenía la habitación venía de la ventana a medio ía a vejez, a la decadencia de lo material. La cama era matrimonial, de sábanas blancas y arrugadas, como si alguien se hubiese levantado de allí hace unos minutos. La habitación, al igual que toda la casa, estaba llena de más libros, parecía no tener fin esa incesante cantidad. Algunos estaban apilados de tal manera, que servían como posavasos de una taza desvencijada, o para sostener velas apagadas hace mucho. Parecía el cuarto de un fantasma, atrapado en el tiempo. Los libros, la cama, las velas esperaban un dueño que jamas volvería.

Eric sintió un vacío en el pecho, muy parecido al que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no estaba allí para protegerlo, para quitarle sus pesadillas. Era un momento de debilidad que no se dio el lujo de experimentar en mucho tiempo, el dolor de la partida era tan latente que le hizo recordar una herida que jamás se curó.

-Ese es el cuarto de mi padre.- se escuchó tras él. Eric se dio vuelta alarmado.

Lianna estaba allí, sosteniendo en sus brazos un poco de ropa doblada y algunos perfumes y accesorios en una caja. Miraba atentamente el cuarto a oscuras frente a él.

- Disculpa, no quise…- dijo Eric mientras se apartaba. Trato de recordar la última vez que se disculpo sinceramente con alguien como en ese momento.

- Esta bien, tenía que entrar de todos modos- susurro ella, entrando al cuarto.

Eric le encendió la luz. Lianna dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y fue directo al escritorio de roble que había bajo la ventana. Comenzó a abrir los cajones, en busca de algo.

- Siempre quise entrar y acomodar sus cosas, pero nunca me atreví. Pensaba que de alguna manera, él podía sentir que de toda la casa, este aun era su hogar.- dijo mientras revolvía.

Eric la observó más detenidamente, mejor que hace unos momentos en el Laboratorio. Tenía una pequeña nariz, que terminaba en una suave punta, sus ojos eran grandes, del color del ámbar y de largas pestañas. Su piel marfileña estaba un poco enrojecida por el calor de la casa, pero notaba las sutiles pecas bajo sus ojos y sobre su nariz. Sus labios eran carnosos, con un exquisito tinte rosado. Los cabellos largos y ondulados, la figura, el movimiento de sus curvas, desde la cintura, las caderas, la leve insinuación del busto en su menudo vestido, hasta la curvatura de sus pómulos y sus cejas.

Su cuerpo se le antojo delicioso a la vista, su rostro era digno de deleitarse. No había estado suficientemente cerca de ella como para notar su altura, pero se atrevió a imaginar que era lo bastante alta como para que el pudiera rozar con su barbilla, la frente oculta bajo el flequillo.

Se dio cuenta de lo realmente hermosa y fascinante que era esa criatura, de lo trágico de sus expresiones y la simplicidad de sus formas. Eran el caos y la tranquilidad en ese cuerpo pequeño. Su fuerza lo conquistaba, lo atraía, lo tentaba.

- ¿ Hace mucho que murió?- pregunto, tratando de no pensar más, de distraerse.

- Cuatro años- respondió ella, abriendo el ultimo cajón restante.

Lo había encontrado. El diario de su padre descansaba entre papeles sin utilidad. Quiso dejarlo allí porque sintió que era donde pertenecía. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió en una página al azar. Ahora, más que en cualquier momento, sintió su ausencia. Buscaba un rastro de su padre entre las páginas, entre sus trazos y sus dibujos.

- ¿ Que lo mató ?- escucho preguntar

Una lagrima escapo, involuntaria, sorpresiva por su suave mejilla. Recordaba el dolor y la ira.

- Mi radiación-

Eric quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar la respuesta. Era algo verdaderamente sorprendente de escuchar.

- En ese tiempo, mis poderes estaban fuera de control. Era pequeña, estaba aterrorizada. El sabía lo que pasaría, y sin embargo me ayudó a entrenar.-

Cerro pacientemente las gavetas de su escritorio y se quedó con el diario de su padre, aferrado a su pecho.

- Para cuando supe controlarlo y me deshice de toda contaminación, ya era muy tarde para el.-

Eric observó los libros, tratando de no verla a ella. El dolor que sentía la joven, amenazó con superar su propia barrera.

- No tengo que decirte que no fue tu culpa. Sabes que no lo fue ¿verdad?-

Ella suspiro.

- No, no lo fue.-

- Entonces, ambos quedamos solos , a merced de un mundo que no era para nosotros. - dijo el.

Lianna se dio vuelta y lo observó. Eric estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, también sus ojos de plata la atravesaban como un cuchillo.

- El mundo nos dio su mejor golpe.-

Se acercó a ella, venciendo todo instinto en su interior de acercarse a esa mujer que le dio un momento de debilidad. Con un suave y rápido movimiento, seco la lagrima que le había ganado la batalla.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros dar nuestro golpe.-

Los ojos de Lianna lo miraban fijo, sin parpadear. Podía ver bondad en ellos, inocencia. Sentimientos que el jamas habia conocido en profundidad. Pero veía el fuego de la fortaleza, del poder. Nadie podría detenerla, si le daba una razón para pelear.

- Toma el resto de tus cosas Lianna. No habrá más sufrimiento para ti.-

Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de Eric, a el se le antojo cálida y suave. Ella apretó con firmeza.

- El dolor me hará fuerte, al final.

**Mis hermosas guapuras¡ Aquí esta el capitulo numero 10 de esta historia =). Iba a subirlo en la noche anterior pero debo confesarles que me sentía muy enferma y descompuesta y apenas pude subir el capitulo 9 para que no se quedaran sin historia. Pero anoche tuve que descansar porque estaba realmente muy cansada =(. **

**Pero hoy estoy genial y de verdad que les puse mucho empeño a este capitulo porque imagine ideal la situación para que se diera química en esta pareja tan intensa¡ a quien mas le gusta Erik - Lianna?¡ Abra mas con nuestro profesor X mas adelante...=P **

**Las cosas se dan de a poco, no quiero que vayan tan rápido, quería que se dieran cuenta como Lianna cada vez es mas fuerte, su carácter, como Eric ya comienza a sentir ese Magnetismo (buen chiste =P) con ella.**

**Espero que les guste mis chiquitos y como saben, tienen mi atención en cada opinión que tengan...espero esta noche poder elaborar mas el capitulo 11 y tenerlo lo mas pronto posible aquí para que lo disfruten. **

**Un besote enorme¡**


End file.
